


Five Things Veronica Knows About Weevil That No One Else Knows

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Trust, spoilers through 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Five related ficlets.
Relationships: Weevil/Veronica
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Five Things Veronica Knows About Weevil That No One Else Knows

**Author's Note:**

> for [](https://lissa-bear.livejournal.com/profile)[lissa_bear](https://lissa-bear.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt for the five things meme. :)

**i.**

"Nice iPod," Veronica says, snagging one of the earbuds from his ear and putting it against her own before he can stop her. She raises an eyebrow, humming along to the music. "Frank?"  
  
Weevil's eyes get dark and he give a sharp tug to retrieve his earphones. "Not my choice," he says darkly.  
  
"I know," she says with a sweet smile. "Kelly asked me to get it back."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't see his name on it anywhere. Do you?" He holds the player out for inspection, and Veronica grabs it, hitting a few buttons.  
  
"Oh, I love the 'On-The-Go' mix," Veronica teases. "I suppose you haven't changed that in the last three days, either?"  
  
He snatches it back, glaring.  
  
"Tell you what," she says, leaning forward. "You give it back, and I won't tell anyone how much you enjoy Frank Sinatra and Michael Buble." She grins. "I'll give you til tomorrow afternoon before I start making posters."

**ii.**

Veronica jumps when Weevil cracks the door open, peering out suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"A million dollars? A clapping monkey? Some backup on a case I'm working on?" His expression, what little she can see of it, never changes. "Two hundred dollars could be yours," she offers, taking another tack.

"Can't tonight, V. You gotta give the hired help some warning, you know?"

"Well, can I at least come in…"

There's a wail from behind the door and Weevil looks away just long enough for Veronica to get her foot in the door. And then the rest of her.

Weevil is in sweats and a wifebeater, and there's a white cloth over one shoulder. A fussing baby completes the ensemble. He spares a moment to glare at Veronica, and then all his attention is on the infant.

"Shhhh…" he murmurs with uncharacteristic gentleness. He sways slowly and the baby settles and goes back to sleep.

He looks up at her again, annoyed. "Got my niece tonight. Talk to me tomorrow, at school."

She nods, not knowing what to say. "You're really good with her," she says softly.

"You breathe a word of this—"

She shakes her head. "Your secret's safe with me," she promises, and she lets herself out.

**iii.**

The lockers at school are child's play. It takes Veronica exactly 20 seconds to unlock number 333. After finding the 'Anarchist's Cookbook,' it makes sense to be sure that Weevil isn't hiding anything else.

As it turned out, he is…but not what she was worried about. Behind crunched up notebooks and pictures of half-naked calendar girls, there's a dog-eared copy of 'Macbeth,' and a brochure for Neptune Community College. It seems there's more to this biker boy than meets the eye.

But then, she already knew that.

**iv.**

She comes every year. There have been three of these visits now. She decided early, just after the shock had worn off, that she'd celebrate a birthday, not a death. No one else would care, but she knows Lilly would. Does.

There's a single flower there, already. A calla lily, lying across the feet of the huge angel the Kanes erected over their only daughter. Veronica removes a sunflower and then sets her own bouquet opposite the stalk that's already there. Then she talks to Lilly softly for a few minutes.

On impulse, she drives around to the other side of the cemetery as she leaves. Like everything in Neptune that hints at the poor side of town it's tucked out of sight, but she's been there before.

The gravestones are smaller, and there's a figure in front of one of them. His head is bowed, and he doesn't look up as Veronica walks over and stands beside him.

After a few minutes, Weevil swipes a hand across his face and takes a deep breath.

"I thought it would be better, now. Knowing it's taken care of."

Veronica smiles sadly. She used to think that, too. "It doesn't change what happened to him."

"No, it doesn't."

Veronica sets the sunflower down across the simple lettering.

 _Felix Toombs_.

**v.**

She arrives at his NCC dorm room in a rush, slamming the door shut behind her and taking heavy breaths. The adrenaline is wearing off and she's shaking so hard he has to help her to the bed. "You okay?" he asks. His voice is gruff.

She nods. "Just wasn't as careful as I should have been."

"I should have been with you."

She shakes her head adamantly. "No. They wouldn't have tried anything with you there."

"Jesus, V, what the hell happened?"

She shook her head and forced a laugh. "Please. Nothing ever happens to me. I'm the only bullet-proof person in this town."

"Don't. Don't joke about that," he says, sitting next to her. "It was close, wasn't it?"

She finally nods. After all this time, she owes him the truth.

"Damn it, Veronica, _be careful_. God, do you know what it would do to me if—" He can't finish the sentence. He sounds furious, but she knows he's not.

They've gotten to be good friends over time. Case after case, call after call. That's how she knows that what sounds like anger is really concern. Fear. _Love._ She's ignored that look in his eyes for far too long.

She shivers when she thinks about what could have happened if she hadn't gotten out when she did. If the drugged up frat boys had actually managed to hold her down like they'd been trying to.

She leans into Weevil and their first kiss is gentle.

His fingers trace the line of her neck but never curl in, never hold on. Even knowing just a hint of what happened earlier in the night, he knows not to use any kind of force.

No one knows how sweet he really is under all that leather and Latino disdain. He doesn't want them to, and she'll never tell.

She'll keep all his secrets. Just the way he's always kept hers.


End file.
